Maybe Someday
by Menerothiel
Summary: Sakura's thoughts on Kakashi one night. Twoshot.
1. Maybe Someday

_**A/N:** A short drabble involving Sakura and Kakashi. One-shot._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto'._

****

**_:"Maybe Someday":_**

Sakura leaned against the doorjamb as she watched her teacher sleep. It had been three years since she had become Kakashi's student. Naruto and Sasuke had left for an assignment, so she and Kakashi were all alone.

She smiled at the thoughts those words could bring up. _All alone…_ she thought. Her yes took on a dreamy cast as Kakashi shifted in his sleep. His mask and headband, which he wore almost all the time, lay on the bedside table, next to a stack of the romance novels he liked so much.

"Kakashi…" she whispered, the words shifting through the air like a breeze.

"Yes, Sakura?"

She jumped, before laughing at her own foolishness. Of course an elite ninja would know the moment someone came into their room.

Kakashi sat up on the bed, spiky silver hair ruffled even more form sleep. His eyes, both the normal one and the shirai, watched her. "Did you need something, Sakura?"

Ignoring the little flutter her heart gave- _Yes, I need you._- she shook her head. "No… I just couldn't sleep." Sakura couldn't help her eyes tracing the lines of his face. Usually covered by his mask and headband, he had a very handsome face. Dressed in only a pair of loose pants, she could also see that he had a very handsome body, lean and muscled from years of rigorous training. Sakura blushed as she saw his eyes notice where she was looking.

"You should try and get some rest. You will need your strength tomorrow." He said in that smooth, quiet voice of his. "Unless there is something on your mind?"

_Yes, you. Always you._

She shook her head, pink hair falling into her eyes.

"No, nothing… I think I'll try and sleep. Good night."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

As she left the room, she spared one glance back. Kakashi had lain back down, the moonlight glowing on his skin and hair. _How I wish I could tell you. But it's not the time._

"Maybe someday…" she whispered as she slid into her own bed, heart aching to be sliding into a different one, with a different person beside her.

_Maybe someday…_

_**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Wish for more? Click the little button and tell me!_


	2. Maybe Tonight

_**A/N:** I was so overjoyed by the reviews! Thank you all so much! And since almost every one of you wanted another section, here it is! **HOWEVER-** THIS WILL BE THE LAST BIT. THERE IS NO MORE AFTER THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW OR E-MAIL ME ASKING FOR MORE. I WILL NOT POST IT AND WILL SEND YOU A MEAN LETTER SAYING HOW YOU SHOULD READ THE **A/N**'S._

**:"":**

_**:Maybe Tonight:**_

Kakashi sighed as Sakura left the room. _You idiot, _he berated himself, _why didn't you _do_ something? She was right there, right in front of you! _

Throwing off the covers restlessly, he stood and began to pace the room. Picking up the ninja headband on the bedside table, he ran his fingers over the cool, smooth metal, hoping it would calm him down. It didn't. He could still see her long pink hair, ruffled from sleep, and her face flushing as she looked him over. He could also still feel the light feeling in his chestwhen he realized that she was checking him out, and liked what she saw. And that thought led…

"No! Stop it! She is TOO YOUNG! Even if she felt something, it wouldn't work! I'm twice her age, for Fate's sake!" Kakashi whispered furiously to himself. He kept his voice low so that Sakura wouldn't hear him. Tossing the headband onto the floor, he threw himself on the bed, staring upside-down at the full moon.

Kakashi's face slid once more under the calm mask he wore during the day, the façade that was as much a part of him as his headband and silk mask. Taking a romance novel from the table, he flipped to the back page, and took out the little picture inside. It was a shot of Sakura as she sat on a rooftop, lazily watching the clouds. It was obvious that she hadn't posed for it. The slouched posture might have been one clue, but the fact that she was wearing a bathrobe and little else pretty much took the cake.

He smirked as he remembered taking the photos, two years ago. Kakashi had gone around that day and taken quick shots of his students, there and gone so quickly he doubted even Sasuke, who was the sharpest of them all, knew he had been there. Naruto's picture was of the blond boy shoveling down an enormous bowl of ramen, while other customers looked on in shock, disgust, and awe. The shot of Sasuke was of the dark-haired young man watching a crowd of people passing by, body slouched, but obviously ready for a surprise attack. But Sakura's was the one he liked most. It showed, to him, a quieter side of the girl that hardly anyone got to see; she was so energetic the rest of the time. Of course, his infatuation with her might have had something to do with it.

Sighing again, Kakashi slid the photo back into the book, carefully placing it on the stack of books. Walking over to the door, he leaned on the frame, where Sakura had been before, and stared down the hall at her room. He was never more glad that Naruto and Sasuke were gone- it gave him time to think without having to deal with another middle-of-the-night spat between them.

_I cannot do this! Even if she feels the same- IF- she is still a child, a little girl! It would destroy her reputation to be found in a relationship with her teacher- people would talk that I had let her pass because she and I are a couple! And even if I could tell her I love her, she might not-_

_Love._

_Dammit._

Creeping silently down the hallway, Kakashi came to a stop before her door, wrestling with his affection for Sakura over his common sense.

One of them won.

_I knew that I would tell you someday._

He pushed open the door.

_Maybe someday._

Sakura sat up with a confused look. "Kakashi, is something wrong?"

He let the door swing closed, cutting off his words. "There is something I need to tell you…"

_Maybe tonight._

**:"":**

_**A/N: **Okay, I'm worried that it got a little confusing there, so here's a recap:_

_Sakura likes Kakashi, but doesn't know how to tell him, so she keeps it hidden._

_Kakashi likes Sakura too, but he's thinking of what people will say if they become a couple. He doesn't want her to be hurt by that._(Awww!-)_ However, his care for her wins over. _

_I hope that cleared some things up!_


End file.
